Tenno love
by Master DA
Summary: (One-shot) A Frost tries to figure what's more to life than just fighting factions and killing until he has to rescue a Nyx. Maybe there is some kind of connection he is looking for from another Tenno. How will find his connection? Find out! (A/N: I know the summary sucks. Writers block.)


**(A/N: This is my first Warframe one shot so I hope you enjoy this romance between two Tenno's plus it's based on my experience on Warframe and please be thoughtful on your review. Thank you and enjoy.)**

**Warframe owned by Sony Computer Entertainment and Digital Extremes ©**

**("Word") = Narration **

* * *

**("I am Ultrix. I am a Frost. I've been asleep for generations and I have been having these strange visions in my head and wondered what they meant. Are they dreams? I couldn't understand them nor did I knew what they were. Ever since I've been reawaken from my cyrostasis from this so called Lotus as she saves me but it was too late. This person Captain Vor was going to take me away until she gave me my power to save myself as I escaped with my life. Life, what does that mean? I have no memories of myself but I gain new ones and refreshed my old ones along the way. Every day and every mission I try to find myself and my place in the galaxy as I go on my journey until I came around to my Kubrow; Chewy the cutest thing I ever own and he has gotten larger than the last time I remember. After defeating Vor I've been having these strange feelings in my body and mind as if I'm not satisfied with my life like I was meant to connect with somebody or is it another Tenno like me. There it is again. What is life? I asked Lotus what does this mean. She tells me that these so called feelings is normal to have. She said it was a bit of humanity. I did not understand them but I embraced my feelings until that one fateful mission…")**

Lotus calls in to Ultrix for a mission.

(Over com) "Frost, come in. This is Lotus."

(Ultrix answers) "Yes, I am here."

"There is Tenno; Nyx that has been captured by Alad V's harvester in Corpus Gas City on Jupiter she needs assistance to escape the facility. You must fight to rescue the captured Tenno and you must do it alone."

"But why alone?" Ultrix questions

"It will only bring attraction to yourself so you cannot bring your Kubrow with you. This is a rescue stealth mission. If you fail you will be captured along with other Nyx as well and I can't help but I can only help her find her weapons."

"But can't she escape on her own?" Ultrix asks

"She can but she won't last long enough to get out so I need you to assist her. Will you help?" Lotus asks

"Yes, I will help."

"Shall I set coordinates to Jupiter?" Ordis asks

"Yes."

The ship drops into a hyper speed to Jupiter. Ultrix disconnects as he loads all of his weapons preparing for his mission as Chewy comes in sad seeing Ultrix going without him.

"I'm sorry my friend. It will short before I come back. I will return."

(Chewy whimpering)

"Ultrix, we have arrived to Jupiter."

Jupiter…

Corpus Gas City…

Faction: Grineer…

Assignment: Rescue…

They've reached to Jupiter at Corpus Gas City as enter orbit and landing into the city. Ultrix jumps out of his ship.

"Keep the ship cloaked until I return."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Tenno."

As the ship cloaked itself Ultrix jumps through the air vent and reached through the facility as Lotus calls in.

"If you want this to be successful rescue I would suggest avoiding combat only use it when necessary. Now proceed."

Meanwhile while Ultrix searches for the captured Nyx. While the Nyx was on a dissecting table until the Lotus release's her.

"Tenno? Tenno, can you hear me? You've been captured by Alad V's harvester. This is your chance, escape. I have an extraction waiting and another agent will assist you on your escape but you must find your weapons first."

The Nyx goes off to search for her weapons as Ultrix searches for the Nyx. She finally finds all of her weapons and Lotus calls in.

"You have found all of your weapons. Now find the agent and escape."

As the Nyx finds her way out she spots a Frost agent in white and blue with a Squall helmet shooting down the Corpus with his Braton Prime Rifle. Until she spotted a zanuka hunter so she pulls out her MK1-Paris and gave it a headshot as Ultrix notices. He then spots the white and red Nyx in the air vent in a distance as she jumps down to assist and pulls out her Skana and joined with the Frost as they both were deflecting bullets.

"You must be my extraction."

"Yes and who are you? Ultrix asks

"I am Athea."

"I am Ultrix. We have more coming this way."

Alad V makes announcement to the Tenno Nyx.

(Over Speaker) "Tenno, don't listen to that… that Lotus. She just wants to hold you back. Stay with me to explore your… potential."

A large group of Corpus were arriving at the scene as they surround the Tenno's. Until Ultrix begins to power charge his second ability and punched the ground creating his ice wave power freezing his enemies in front of him.

"Let's move before more arrive."

As they run to escape they encounter a few corpus as Ultrix takes his Orthos and begins swinging and slicing the corpus. Athea takes her Skana out began cutting them in half as they finally reached the platform and Ultrix wonders.

"Where is your Liset?" Ultrix asks

"It was destroyed when I was captured."

"Very well then."

The ship returns to pick up the Tenno's as they place themselves inside as the ship begins to take off in a hyper speed. Ordis begins to wonder why there is another Tenno on the ship.

"May I ask you why there is another Tenno on the ship? There's not enough room for her."

"Do not worry. Once I find another Liset I will leave and not become a burden to you."

"No, it is okay and besides you would be better company than Ordis is."

"I heard that Tenno."

Athea notices a Kubrow walks up to her and wonders about it as she rubs it chin, head and stomach.

"Who is this little Kubrow?" Athea asks and wonders

"This is Chewy. My loyal and fellow companion and my Heilos sentinel."

"I don't normally ask this but… will you join me and become part of my team?" Ultrix asks curiously

"Why do you want me to join?" As Athea asks and wonders

"You have potential and skill of true Nyx I can sense it from you."

"I thank you and if you insist… I'll join you."

**("Ever since that day she joined me on our missions we've became unstoppable. Every mission was a success every step of the way. The more time I spent with her the more of these "feelings" I'm developing. I again wonder what these feelings are and I can't bare in my mind every time I see her around the ship I feel very strange no matter where I see her. I try to meditate but I see her in my visions as I continue to wonder from time to time. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!")**

* * *

2 months later…

Ultrix was sitting in the cockpit meditating while floating in the air along with Athea as he is in deep thought about something that is bothering him as Athea sense's it.

"Is something bothering you?" Athea asks as she wonders

"Yes, something is bothering me."

Ultrix walks to the front as he stares into the dark blue vast of space with stars glaring in them along another planet. Athea joins Ultrix

(Sigh) "Have you ever a feeling your mind and wonder what that feeling would be?" Ultrix asks

"Feelings? What do you mean?" As Athea asks and tries to understand

"What I mean is that have you ever have a feeling like that you were meant to have connection with somebody or that maybe with someone you care for so long."

"Yes, I have been having these strange feelings inside me. What does the Lotus say about this?" Athea asks

"She says that it was humanity."

"I don't know if I should embrace these feelings."

"I have embraced them but yet I'm still confused about them."

Ultirx sense's Athea's feelings inside her as he tries to comfort her and asks

"Is something bothering you, Athea?" Ultrix asks curiously

"Yes, when I was captured by Alad his Corpus they abused me for selfish needs and their sexual desires. It was torture for me and they will pay for doing this to me. I swear on that."

"I'm sure you will."

She lays her head against his shoulder as Ultrix starts to begin thinking that this must be the connection that he's been looking for. Ultrix covers Athea with his arm over her shoulder as she notices it as grow closer to each other holding each other.

"Maybe that connection I'm looking for is right next to me."

"Oh so you say."

"I do."

Ordis notices and was disgusted by how they growing close to each other.

"Isn't that adorable? It kind a makes me sick."

Ultrix and Athea lay their heads on each other as Ultrix begins rubs her down from the waist. She begins to rub his leg firmly as he feels something between his legs growing larger straight up and out as Athea was shocked of how larger it was. She touches it very firmly and holds it very lightly and begins to pump it very slowly as Ultrix breathes hard and Athea was getting aroused by it.

"Does this please you?" Athea asks

(Grunting) "Yes, it does."

As she continues to pump it she decides to increase her speed until he released a large amount of thick liquid in her hand and the floor. Ultrix lays down on his back as crawls on top of him and inserted his large member into her hole and begins to thrust into her.

**("This feeling I'm having it feels amazing. Her body moves so swiftly it gives me and her so much pleasure I can't describe. Her moans and her voice increases my stamina to keep going I can't bare this feeling. Her body is amazing as I go faster as she plummets her large end faster as she grips hard to me telling me to go faster as I give her pleasure until that one moment I release my large and thick cream into her. The looks on her face meant that she wanted more so we changed our ways as she was on her stomach. And I again penetrate into her as she wanted more. I gave her more. Her end felt amazing as she screams that wanted me to release it again inside and on her rear end. It was the most amazing experience I have ever encountered in my life and so did Athea.")**

As they calm down from their excitement Athea holds Ultrix tight on his side cuddling with him. Ordis was very angry about the mess of liquid all over the floor.

"It's a mess in here! Disgusting! Now I have to clean it up."

"It was the most pleasurable experience I ever had, Ultrix."

"So did me."

"What is this experience called, Ultrix?" Athea asks

"I think it's called… love."

"Well it was amazing."

They hold each other staring at the stars satisfied hopefully that this would answer their questions about their life.

**("Here I am laying with my connection to life. Instead of asking what was life about I should've asked what my life was about other than being a Warframe and fighting factions. There was more to my… I mean our lives more than just fighting and killing. Maybe this was the humanity she was explaining the feelings in my mind. I still don't understand them but it was quite an experience I will tell you this much I have found my connection to this… love affection. I am Ultrix. I am a Frost and I found… love.")**


End file.
